There have been proposed systems in which suppliers equipped with distributed power plants accommodate power to consumers who need power.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that, in a power system in which power supplier sites and power consumer sites are connected together, the power supplier sites accommodate power to the power consumer sites in case of an emergency and that during the emergency, the electric utility (power company) operates and controls its power plants so that the same time-same amount principle is satisfied at small cost within the power system.